1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system and, more particularly, to improved features for housings of computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
All computing devices, including portable computers and desktop computers, have housings that enclose the components and circuitry of the computing devices. Various design difficulties are presented as these housing get more compact. These design difficulties are particularly acute for portable computers where a lot of components are required to fit in small areas. The difficulties are increased when the housings include complex shapes and decorative features.
Thus, there is a need for improved housings for computing devices.